1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to containers for holding capsules and the like and more particularly to a container having a cutter for cutting the capsules.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is quite often necessary to cut pharmaceutical capsules and the like either to extract the substance contained in the capsule or to reduce the size of the dosage. Capsules as used herein are intended to include small containers and vials for pharmaceuticals, and pills and similar dosage forms. Heretofore, a knife, scissors or other instrument was required to cut the capsule. Such cutting instruments, however, are not usually carried and cutting a capsule while away from one's home or place of business presented an inconvenience. Moreover, even when one was in his home or place of business, it was inconvenient to cut the capsule since one still had to obtain a cutting instrument which was not usually stored with the capsules.
In accordance with the invention disclosed herein, capsules are stored and/or carried in a container in which the capsules may easily and conveniently be cut without the need for cutting instruments separate from the container.